dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Mephitic Serpent
This dragon is swift, and has strong, short ranged attacks, making it formidable in close quarters. It is compatible with Swift Strike Dragons , Battle Dragons , and Banshees, but not ranged troops, as the other Dragons are. He resides in the Sunken Temple. In order to evolve it from an Egg to an Adult, you must upgrade its Dragon Keep. This dragon can currently be upgraded to level eleven. Battle Arts are available after your Mephtic Serpent reaches level 11. The Mephitic Serpent may be bred with other Dragons in the Sanctuary. Initially, the Great Dragon is the only female Dragon available. Egg & Armor= The Mephitic Serpent's Egg is found by defeating Level 7+ Lakes. Using a Wraith Dragon to find this Dragon's Egg significantly increases the odds of finding it(may be outdated). The Serpent Scale may be obtained from Level 7+ Lakes Scale is automatically equipped when it is found. If it is not, you may need to contact Kabam Support. Serpent Scale may be obtained anytime before or after the Dragon is level 8. Note: If you feel stuck and are not getting the egg when you are waving, try to wave a different lake. The chance to find the egg is random, wich means it is different from lake to lake. After finding all 4 pieces of Scale, you will be ready to send your Dragon to battle! Higher levels of Aerial Combat make your Dragons more efficient in battle. Note: It may be beneficial to attack level 5-6 Lakes if you are farming for the Mephitic Dragon Egg. You don't need the Great Dragon any other Dragon to obtain the egg, however you must have the Spectral Ruins and the Ice Outpost before obtaining the egg in the Wilderness. |-| Dragon's Health= Great and Guardian Dragons can attack without 100% health. The minimum is 100% minus 5% per Aerial Combat level. *Level 13, until 35% of their full health. *Level 12, until 40% *Level 11, until 45% *Level 10, until 50% *Level 9, until 55% *Level 8, until 60% *Level 2, until 90% *Level 1, until 95% Your Dragon will always take damage during an attack even if there are no defenders. The time it heals can be reduced by defeating the location 2x without the Great or Elemental Dragon and then including it with the 3rd wave. Or, if you are trying to obtain Anthropus Talismans, by sending enough other troops with the attack. If your Dragon is defeated in battle, she will be heavily injured; however, your Dragon will never die. Generally, the number of troops needed to clear a Camp or Wild 'is enough to ensure your Dragon will survive an attack, although it should be noted that the Dragon's range or speed may interfere in battle if included with certain troops. Click 'here for details. |-| Leveling & Stats= Dragon levels are achieved by upgrading the Dragon Keep in the Outpost. Requirements for Keep Upgrade and Power Boost (Levitation Lev.0) Dragon Stats |-| Scale Boosts= For in-game images of what the armor and scales below look like, please visit the Armor & Scales page. Please add the correct names for the ones within parentheses. Scales Table Here 'Armor Boosts' Please add the correct names for the ones within parentheses. Armor Table Here Troop Compatibility Because of their stats, some troops are more compatible than others with troop types. This is typically due to incompatible ranges or speeds.The Mephitic serpent is one of the very few dragons who are compattible with speed troops. Galleries Below are images that show how people obtained their Dragon Armor as well as different Scales (Dragon Body color) and Armor combinations. Quest Completed.jpg|Quest Complete! Scale|Scale Serpent egg.jpg|Egg Temp.JPG|Urgent Report Urgent Report.jpg|Urgent Report Venom Dwellers.png|Message Serpent egg.JPG|Egg Serpent egg complete awsome.png|Egg Egg.jpg|Egg Screenshot - 2 22 2012 , 10 06 56 AM.png|Egg Capture.PNG|Egg Snakey.jpg S1.jpg|Mephitic Serpent Egg S2.jpg|Mephitic Serpent Claw S3.jpg|Mephitic Serpent Helmet S4.jpg|Mephitic Serpent Body S5.jpg|Mephitic Serpent Tail JM4itBB.png JM4itBB.png Serp Armored.png|Adult Armored Mephitic Serpent Unarmored.jpg|Adult Unarmored MS Armor.png|Mephitic Serpent Armor Serpent.PNG|Serpent Armor Ser.jpg|Shark Scale With Shark-Tooth Armor Category:Browse Category:Dragons